


Calling

by LadyPrussia



Series: 30 day writing challenge! [8]
Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Basically Namjoon and Jiho's relationship through their voicemails and phonecalls, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Namjoon and Jiho's relationship, showed as their phonecalls and more importantly their missed calls





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabime/gifts).



> So I were suppose to write something sweet and cute about Namjoon and Zico... I hope this is sweet enough!

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho 2009.** **  
**

“Stardom? Really?! They make idols what happened to wanting to make real music? So you are just going to be an idol now? Fuck you! Don’t even fucking call me again! Traitor!”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon 2009.**

“Joonie please pick up, I know you are mad at me, I know you feel I betrayed you, but it’s not like that I’m still going to be doing HipHop not as an idol. Please just pick up.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon 2009.**

“I’m not even sure you listen to these anymore, did you listen to my debut? I like it, please give me a call. And Happy birthday.”

 **Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon 2010**.

“I hear you joined BigHit entertainment, not sure what you are doing there yet, the information is scarce. Did you listen to my mixtape? I liked it, I put a lot of work into it. Please call me, it’s been over a year I miss you so fucking much.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon 2010.**

“Happy birthday… 17 now, that was the limit we set wasn’t it, that if you still loved me when you were 17 we could make this work. For all I know you have blocked my number and delete these before you hear them, but I love you I really do… And I know I’m really drunk, but apparently it’s the only way that I can actually tell you that I love you, please call me. I miss you.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon late 2010.**

“You were right, I’m a fucking idol now, I’m going to debut in an idol group. Block B is what we are going to be called. I’m going to get to produce a lot of the songs. Just like we talked about, getting our music in front of people, but I’m still a fucking idol. You know I would do it all over just to make you speak to me again? I’m gonna fucking cry aren’t I? I should hang up, I miss you.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho April 16 2011.**

“I’m sorry.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho April 17 2011.**

“I know sorry isn’t good enough, I saw your debut… I liked it… I’m sorry, I miss you to.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho April 18 2011.**

“I guess I were to late, I’m sorry that I were a stubborn kid, even after I signed with a label myself I was still to stubborn. And when I finally realized how much a child I have been it seemed to be too late, I’m sorry… I still love you.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon April 25 2011.**

“Fuck! I’m so sorry I haven’t even have time to check my phone! Please call me again I promise to pick up! Please I still love you, I miss you so much!”

**Phone Call between Namjoon and Jiho April 26 2011**

“Jiho?”

“Fuck I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear your voice, I were afraid you wouldn’t call again.”

“I’m sorry, I were so angry… I thought you just wanted to leave me behind, like I were some dumb kid.” Namjoon’s voice sounded unsteady like he was on the edge of crying.

“Never… I would never leave you behind, me and you are special I thought you knew that.”

“I know, but then everybody was talking about how you were leaving to become an idol, and I thought it was all a joke until I found out that you had actually signed with an entertainment label, I got so angry. I just wanted you to hurt as much as I hurt.”

A light laugh was heard from Jiho’s side “Oh you did that, you did that very well. I am sorry for not telling you about it, I just… I didn’t actually think I would be accepted, I never meant to keep anything a secret from you.”

“I were being childish, I love you to… You know that right?”

“I thought that I had destroyed that, I thought that it was over,”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Joonie, look on the bright side… I’m no longer in threat of going to jail for loving a kid.”

A giggle was heard from Namjoon, a sound Jiho hadn’t heard in over a year “There are only two years between us!”

“Two very meaning full years if you ask a judge.”

A moment silent were between the two rappers, “I missed you.” Were then said at the same time, coursing the males to both laugh.

Jiho then took over “I have to go, I desperately need sleep. In 4 days I have a couple of hours of, please let me see you? The coffeeshop we normally met at? Please I really need to see you.”

“Yeah, luckily I just need to go on YouTube to see your pretty face.”

“Does that mean you will come?”

“Always.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho April 30 2011.**

“So you are 30 min lates, I’m worried are you okay?”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho April 30 2011.**

“Ji, it’s 1 hour now… Please call me.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho April 30 2011.**

“This was all just a big joke for you weren’t it? To see if you can get the kid that fell for you to turn up and wait for you? Fuck you, Yoongi was right you are just another fucking idol  fuck you Jiho FUCK YOU!”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon late April 30 2011.**

“Namjoon please something came up! I promise I weren’t standing you up! Fuck! It’s not like that! Please give me a chance to talk to you!”

**Voicemail from Jiho To Namjoon late April 30 2011.**

“I know I fucked up again, but you need to let me explain, Joonie please!”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon late April 30 2011.**

“I saw the picture on social media, I know it’s me you are punishing, just please talk to me.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon late April 30 2011.**

“Kyung is saying that leaving this many voicemail is pathetic, but I need you to talk to me, I need you to give me a chance to make this up to you, Namjoon please.”

**Phonecall between Namjoon and Jiho**

“Namjoon!? Please! You need to listen to me, it’s not like that! I would never do that to you!”

“Kyung called me and explained, I’m sorry I didn’t trust you, turns out I’m still a little worried her.”

“I never meant to stand you up I promise.”

“I know Ji, it turns out I’m a lot more insecure than I thought I were. I still feel like a child chasing after you.”

“You know that isn’t how this is right?”

“Sometimes, sometimes I have doubt… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, maybe we could try again?”

“Let’s try more simple this time? What about a skype call?”

A low laugh was heard from Jiho’s side “We are taking it really slow I see, what about we call it a skype date instead?”

“Okay.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho september 2011.**

“I miiiiiiiiss yooooooou.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho september 2011.**

“I’m legal now! We can do… stuff! With hands and butts!”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho september 2011.**

“Yoongi-hyung says I need to stop calling you, that I’m drunk! His drunk! Or maybe I’m drunk… I MISS YOU!”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon september 2011.**

“You have no idea how much fun I had listening to these ones, I know you are at practice right now! See you later tonight, I can’t wait to see you.”

**Voicemail form Namjoon to Jiho september 2011.**

“My ass hurts, and I blame you. Pick up your phone so I can whine to you.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho June 2012.**

“I love you, and you are normally really hot… But that is a bad look… Dread’s doesn’t fit you.”

**Voicemail Jiho to Namjoon June 2013.**

“That’s a little try hard don’t you think? Good luck with the debut, you guys are looking pretty good. Even tho I must admit, I have my eyes set on you guys leader.”

**Voicemail Namjoon to Jiho August 2013.**

“I know you are ignoring me because of the diss tracks, ignore them. They don’t know you like we know you. Please just call me, you know that keeping it all inside won’t help you.”

**Voicemail Namjoon to Jiho August 2013.**

“It’s been 3 days… I’m worried, but take the time that you need, I’m here when you are ready…. I love you.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon December 2013.**

“I swear to god, I’m gluing your phone to your hand Namjoon! Get out of the studio, both of us have tomorrow of and I am very much planning on making sure you can’t walk or dance.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon Febuary 2014.**

“So two things, first of all… 3rd on the Billboard album chart good job, secondly… You are a genius how can you not spell love!? Also call me when you have the time I know you are busy.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho May 2014.**

“Are you okay, I know the ferry incident hit you hard. It’s okay to have emotions and feel sad. Please call me, I love you.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon September 2014.**

“20 years old, you are getting old, I’m waiting for you, and no I wont tell you what I have planned, but I promise you will like it.”

**Voicemail Namjoon to Jiho November 2014.**

“Congrats on the solo debut, I know how much it means to you, I’m sorry about the backlash… If anybody knew how just not homophobic you were they would be a little surprised, or at least the pain in my ass is telling me you aren’t homophobic. I love you”

**Voicemail Namjoon to Jiho July 8 2015.**

“Fuck I heard about the crash, and you aren’t picking up you phone! Nobody is picking up their phone! Fuck please I need to know you are okay, I’m going insane here! I don’t know what to do if you aren’t okay! Jiho please call me when you hear this, or text me… or send signal, anything to show me that you are okay!”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon August 2015:**

“So you are on a world tour, and I miss you so fucking much it’s insane… Have you ever wondered why we call it world tours? I’m pretty sure europe is part of the world. I’m rambeling… I miss you, please call me when you can, I miss your voice.”

**Voicemail from Namjoon to Jiho January 2016**

“I am starting to think that we both work to much, Seokjin kicked me out of the studio for working too much, the fact that this went to voicemail tells me that you are working as well, I’m coming to physically drag you out.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon August 2016.**

“How many albums do you guys plan on releasing this year? No shit that our relationship is run mostly through skype and missed calls, we are both work a holics it seems jesus christ.”

**Voicemail from Jiho to Namjoon October 2016.**

“Soooo… The amount of records you guys just broke make me a little bit uncomfortable with how many people around the world I seem to be sharing you with. I know you are busy, but I want to tell you that I love you more than any of them will, so please call your worried boyfriend who is under the impression that you are working yourself into an early grave?”

**Phonecall Between Jiho and Namjoon January 2017.**

“Ey Joonie, what’s up?”

“I miss you, and I’m worried that our relationship is dying since we never have time to see each other.”

“Aww baby, you know that our relationship is stronger than that, yes we spend a lot of time apart, and yes we have some month’s where we don’t even see each other! But I love you, and nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you to, more than anything. Sometimes I’m just worried, when are the next time one of us are going to have to get a fake girlfriend?”

“Well probably never, since we both work so much the public wouldn’t believe we had time to meet and romance somebody.”

“Well we have each other, we have time for that?”

“Yeah but we are specially baby.”

“I have to go, but I wanted to tell you that I love you and nothing will ever change it!”

“I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I hope you like it! If you want to request a pairing or an au, here are the words:  
> Day 9. Nowhere  
> Day 10. All i ask _ Namjoon x Jimin  
> Day 11. Trace  
> Day 12. Another place, another time  
> Day 13. Lipstick track marks _ Jiyong x Seungri  
> Day 14. Run  
> Day 15. Tactil  
> Day 16. Ink _ Taekwoon x Wonshik  
> Day 17. Red  
> Day 18. In my sights  
> Day 19. Breath - Jackson x Namjoon  
> Day 20. Closing in  
> Day 21. Haunted _ Seokjin x Jungkook  
> Day 22. Needle _ Namjoon x Jungkook  
> Day 23. Ashes  
> Day 24. Cold hands, cold feet  
> Day 25. I know  
> Day 26. Settle down _ Namjoon x Seokjin  
> Day 27. Note _ Johnny x Ten  
> Day 28. Fireworks _ Hoseok x Taehyung  
> Day 29. Wait  
> Day 30. Subtle


End file.
